


Navidad

by Lyzze



Series: Mini Historias RadioDust [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust centric, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Slow Burn, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), radiodust - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyzze/pseuds/Lyzze
Summary: Angel no tiene buenos recuerdos de la navidad, pero tal vez eso pueda cambiar cuando Charlie decida que deben celebrarla en el hotel.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Mini Historias RadioDust [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589245
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Navidad

**Author's Note:**

> Este oneshot es un regalo de navidad para el fandom RadioDust.~

_"Mi corazón sigue latiendo, eres ese pequeño milagro que he estado esperando." **(The Carol - LOONA)**_

**Navidad**

**I**

La nieve gris caía y cubría el suelo de la ciudad infernal, la primera nevada de ese año. El frío era horrible, en esas épocas la mayoría de los demonios preferían no salir para evitar terminar congelados, por lo general, esos eran los demonios de menor rango dentro de los nueve círculos, para los más poderosos era un tiempo normal. Angel era uno de esos demonios que evitaban salir, aunque no era un demonio débil, nunca le gusto el invierno, ni estando vivo.

Mucho menos le gustaban las festividades que se llevaban a cabo, cuando estaba vivo las fiestas eran más negocios de su padre que terminaban con un tiroteo, sangre y muertos por todas partes, mientras que sus regalos era alguna extremidad de los enemigos de Henroin, porque esa era la vida para la que lo estaban entrenando.

Angel por mucho tiempo estuvo celoso de los demás niños, aquellos que podían tener navidades normales donde había regalos normales, cenas normales, sonrisas, diversión. Eso hasta que su madre murió y entendió que todo eso de lo que estaba tan celoso nunca tendría oportunidad de suceder y prefirió ignorarlo, acostumbrarse.

También fue cerca de esas fechas que murió, en un banco de algún parque de Nueva York, con la nieve cayendo en su piel. Esas eran unas de sus grandes razones para detestar el invierno y lo que traía consigo.

Por otro lado, en el infierno la navidad no era algo que se celebrara, no hasta que la hija de Lucifer decidió que podrían implementar aquella fiesta humana en el hotel como otra forma de rehabilitación, el tener todo aquello que significaba la navidad, cosas como amor, familia, felicidad, y más tonterías que la optimista princesa quería experimentar junto a los residentes del lugar.

Angel no había tomado con entusiasmo la noticia, pero no podía negarse, menos cuando también pidió su ayuda al ser alguien de allá. Además de que en la noche de navidad Charlie permitiría el alcohol y eso ya era una ganancia para él.

La más actualizada sobre cómo era la navidad en el mundo humano era Vaggie, así que ella fue quien dirigió todo y asignó tareas para hacer que el Happy Hotel se volviera un lugar navideño. Faltaban dos semanas para el día 24, y los preparativos estaban iniciando. Angel tuvo la fortuna de tener un trabajo sencillo, poner un árbol de navidad.

**II**

Angel se había equivocado, poner un árbol de navidad fue una de las cosas más difíciles que podía haber hecho, empezando porque tenía que salir del hotel para conseguir un estúpido árbol. Totalmente abrigado, algo sorprendente viniendo de él, salió del hotel para buscar el dichoso árbol, buscó por los alrededores, pero vaya no-sorpresa, no había ni un sólo jodido pino navideño en el infierno. Más bien, no había un jodido árbol en la ciudad, sino fuera de esta. ¿Lo más jodido? Eran árboles carnívoros. Simplemente no podría llevarlo al hotel aunque lo intentara sin terminar siendo la cena del maldito árbol.

El demonio araña debía ingeniárselas para encontrar algo con que sustituirlo, pero por más que pensaba y pensaba, nada llegaba a su mente. Angel paseó un poco más por las calles de la ciudad.

Pasaron horas y Angel seguía sin encontrar algo que pudiera ayudar, hasta que a la lejanía vislumbro una mancha roja caminando hacía su dirección. Alastor. El demonio caminaba cubierto totalmente con un gran abrigo rojo, cosa que no era de extrañar.

―¡Querido Angel! ―Escuchó decir al otro. ―¿Qué haces por estos lares? Creía haber escuchado que no salías en invierno.

Angel estaba a punto de decir que era obvio que estaba fuer por la estúpida idea de Charlie hasta que recordó que el ciervo no había estado presente esas semanas en el hotel por asuntos de su territorio, por lo tanto, no sabía nada de la loca idea de la princesa.

―Bueno, veras… ―Y Angel le habló al ciervo sobre los planes de Charlie para hacer una navidad en el infierno y cómo había terminado con el encargo de poner un árbol de navidad, los cuales no existan en el inframundo. Alastor aun lo miraba con su acostumbrada sonrisa después de su explicación y expresar su desesperación por encontrar un sustituto para el pino.

―Bueno, querido amigo, creo que puedo ayudarte con eso.

―¿En serio! ―preguntó Angel sorprendido.

―¡Claro! ―Alastor sonrió―. Déjamelo a mí.

―Oh, Al.~ Me has salvado ―Angel hizo un gesto dramático al decirlo, Alastor sólo le indicó que retomaran su camino de vuelta al hotel, pues sin que Angel se diera cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde.

Cuando llegaron, ya todos estaban descansando, Alastor le informó que también podía ir a su habitación. Angel se despidió y dejo al otro demonio en la sala común.

Angel durmió bien esa noche al haber cumplido con su tarea, aunque fuera Alastor quien estuviera haciendo todo.

**III**

Angel despertó con los gritos de Vaggie por todo el hotel, llamándolo. Mientras se sentaba en la cama y tallaba sus ojos, la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a una enojada Vaggie, quien no espero para empezar a gritarle.

―¡Tú! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso! ―La de pelo blanco le apuntó con la mano y la furia apenas podía ser contenida en su rostro.

―¿Hacer qué? ¿Y tienes que gritar tanto? ―el demonio araña empezaba a tener dolor de cabeza por los gritos.

―¿Cómo lo puedes tomar tan a la ligera! ―siguió gritando―. Cuando Charlie lo vea ella…

Y otro gritó femenino se escuchó en el hotel.

Tanto Vaggie como Angel salieron del cuarto del último y corrieron a la sala, allí encontraron a la princesa del infierno sentada en el suelo. Frente a ella, en medio de la sala, había una gran pila de torsos de demonios, acomodados de tal manera que hacía una retorcida versión de un pino. Todos los torsos eran verdes, entre tonos un poco claros y oscuros, los brazos de los demonios se estiraban había los extremos y desde sus dedos colgaban pequeñas esferas rojas y negras.

La sorpresa creció en Angel cuando en la punta del “árbol navideño” había una cabeza y de esta salían cinco picos, asimilando una estrella.

―¡Charlie! ―Vaggie corrió a auxiliarla―. ¿Estás bien?

La princesa del infierno poco a poco levantó la cabeza para mirar a su novia, quien la veía totalmente preocupada y pensando que volvería a matar a la estrella porno por hacer eso. Pero para sorpresa de los presentes, Charlie mostró una gran sonrisa y sus ojos estaban iluminados.

―Lo siento, Vaggie, es sólo que de la emoción tropecé, nunca había visto un árbol de navidad, es la primera vez y es tan… hermoso ―tanto Angel como la demonio polilla miraron a Charlie con sorpresa. La chica estaba demasiado feliz con el árbol de torsos, Vaggie sólo soltó un respiro y le sonrió a su novia, para después mirar a Angel con la advertencia de que esta vez se había salvado.

Angel sólo pudo reír un poco de la inocencia de la princesa, por lo menos había salido bien. Antes de que se pudiera retirar, Charlie le agradeció por el árbol y aunque podría quedarse con el crédito, la araña decidió decir la verdad.

―Oh, en ese caso, también le agradeceré a Alastor cuando lo vea ―Angel ya estaba listo para dar la vuelta y volver a su habitación cuando de nuevo fue detenido por la rubia―. También me alegra que no hayas sucumbido a tus deseos por drogas en el tiempo que estuviste sólo haya afuera haciendo esto, estoy orgullosa de ti, Angel. 

La princesa se alejó y en ese momento fue cuando Angel se dio cuenta de la gran oportunidad que había tenido y perdió para ponerse hasta el culo de drogado.

―¡Mierda!

**IV**

Cuando caminó de regreso a su habitación, se encontró con el responsable del aterrador árbol. Alastor caminaba con tranquilidad por el pasillo y, cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca de la araña, la saludo. 

―Buen día, Angel, ¿qué te pareció el árbol? ―dijo con su habitual tono de radio. Angel sólo pudo tratar de sonreír.

―Bueno, es… diferente ―”por no decir jodidamente perturbante”, pensó Angel.

―Me alegro, esos torsos son frescos, recién cortados ―Alastor sonrió más―. Fue una noche entretenida ―el demonio radio rió mientras se alejaba.

Angel sólo pudo pensar que el árbol navideño era más retorcido ahora.

**V**

Los días pasaron y ya estaban a un día de la fecha, el hotel se había vuelto un lugar demasiado navideño, con todos los adornos, luces y el árbol en el lugar. También el ambiente se llenó de villancicos navideños que Charlie había conseguido. Eso era algo que odiaba Angel, los malditos villancicos, eran pegajosos y estúpidos. Cuando vivía, su padre también los odiaba, tanto que golpeaba a sus hijos si los escuchaba cantarlos. Así que Angel les tomó cierto rencor por ello. A excepción de uno, que su madre cantaba siempre que horneaba galletas navideñas para Molly y él a escondidas de su padre.

Su madre. Cuando Angel pensaba en ella una cierta melancolía nacía en su corazón, ella era lo único bueno que tuvo en su infancia, por quien la navidad era un poco pasable, hasta que murió cuando tenía 8 años, asesinada en uno de los tantos enfrentamientos de las mafias, y con ella murió la felicidad de Angel. 

Recordar sólo molestaba a Angel, pero esos recuerdos también le dieron una idea.

Fue a la cocina, revisando que nadie estuviera en ella, decidió tomarla por unas horas. Se puso el delantal que Niffty utilizaba para cocinar, aunque este le quedaba algo pequeño, pero no le importó, ya que también resaltaba más su pelusa.

Haciendo mezclas y dándole forma, Angel preparaba galletas navideñas, aunque batalló un poco, pues eran décadas desde que había hecho algo parecido cuando ayudaba a su madre a hacer todo el procedimiento.

Mientras se movía por la cocina, no pudo evitar cantar la canción que su madre cantaba en ese entonces.

“ _¿Eres tú, cariño? Ese pequeño deseo con el que soñé._

_Si tú estás conmigo, será como esa canción con la que soñé.”_

La suave voz de Angel llenó la cocina.

“ _Habrá sonidos de campanas sonando en mi oído._

_Y la blanca nieve por la que esperé escuchar, la melodía navideña.”_

Angel no había notado que alguien lo veía desde la puerta, Alastor sonrió al ver a la araña balancearse por la habitación al ritmo de la alegre canción que producía su voz.

“ _En cada calle blanca, mi corazón palpita por ese día en diciembre._

_Se ha convertido en un recuerdo perdido de hace mucho tiempo._

_Pero de la noche a la mañana, el mundo se volvió blanco._

_Se siente como si algo va a suceder.”_

Angel movía sus caderas al ritmo de la canción, mientras seguía amasando la mezcla y haciendo más galletas. Alastor ya había tomado asiento en la pequeña mesa que había en el lugar, a espaldas del demonio araña. 

“ _Cuando las luces parpadeantes caen en mi corazón,_

_Quiero tener el coraje y decirte…”_

―¡Puta madre! ―El demonio ciervo abrió los ojos al escuchar el grito. En un punto de la canción, la suave voz de Angel lo había adormecido un poco y había bajado la guardia, algo que no sucedía en décadas. Por otro lado, Angel lo miraba con una cara de espanto y una mano en su pecho―. Mierda, Alastor, ¿cómo se te ocurre aparecerte sin hacer un puto ruido? Casi me muero otra vez.

El demonio rojo sólo se rió. ―Lo siento, mi estimado amigo, pero una bella voz tomó mi atención y cuando llegue no podía creer que tuvieras un talento tan espectacular como ese ―Alastor agrando su sonrisa―. Era como si en verdad fueras un ángel.

Ante el comentario, la cara de Angel se tiñó de un ligero rojo. ―Mmm… Gracias, creo.

―No es nada, mi estimado Angel, aunque me encantaría escuchar más ―señaló el demonio de la radio.

―No creo que sea posible, no cantó frente a otras personas ―la sonrisa de Alastor decayó un poco ante el comentario.

―Una lástima, Angel, tienes una voz encantadora ―el ciervo se levantó de la silla―. Espero obtener otra oportunidad de escucharla ―dijo mientras se daba la vuelta, no sin antes tomar una de las galletas que Angel acababa de sacar del horno.

Cuando Alastor desapareció de la cocina, Angel trató de tranquilizar su corazón. Se sentía extraño, estaba muy acelerado y no sabía por qué. 

**VI**

Al día siguiente, todos le agradecieron las galletas y le dieron halagos por lo buenas que eran, hasta Husk. Charlie estaba demasiado contenta por obtener un poco de esas tradiciones navideñas, aunque para Angel eran sólo galletas, pero el rostro alegre de la rubia lo hizo sentir feliz.

Tampoco podía negar que había disfrutado preparar todo, aunque la fecha seguía siendo algo que no le gustaba.

Ya casi era hora de la cena que la princesa había preparado para todos los residentes del hotel. Decidió ponerse un lindo vestido violeta para la ocasión, cuando termino de arreglarse, bajó y allí encontró a todos charlando entre sí. Parecían divertirse.

Angel decidió acercarse primero a la barra y pedirle una bebida a Husk, que parecía de un mejor humor que en ocasiones anteriores. Niffty paseaba por los alrededores limpiando cualquier mínima cosa, Vaggie y Charlie estaban juntas hablando con otros residentes. Sólo faltaba una persona en el lugar.

―¿Dónde está esa pequeña fresa proxeneta? ―Preguntó la araña. Husk soltó una pequeña risa ante el apodo.

―Ni idea, ese imbécil va y viene sin avisar.

Bueno, eso no era raro y Angel no insistió en saber más. La noche fue agradable y divertida para la sorpresa de la estrella porno, la cena también fue deliciosa. Angel realmente estaba disfrutando todo aquello, por primera vez desde que tenía memoria. Pero un gran vacío se instaló en su estómago al pensar de nuevo en su hermana y su madre, Angel hubiera amado pasar una navidad así con ellas por lo menos una vez, sin miedo, sin esconderse, con risas, música y alegría.

Con aquel pensamiento, Angel decidió abandonar la fiesta, el alcohol en su cuerpo también lo estaba poniendo sensible y tal vez terminaría llorando si seguía allí pesando en lo que nunca podría tener.

Ya en su habitación, Angel simplemente se dejó caer en su cama junto a Fat Nuggets, quien se movió más cerca de su dueño para obtener más calor en esa noche fría de diciembre. Con los recuerdos de su madre en su mente, Angel se quedó dormido. 

**VII**

Angel abrió los ojos cuando tocaron la puerta. Mirando su teléfono infernal, la hora marcaba las dos de la madrugada. Extrañado, el demonio araña se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Del otro lado, un alegre Alastor le regresaba la mirada. El ciervo no llevaba su tradicional abrigo rojo, en esa ocasión sólo vestía un chaleco rojo sobre una camisa blanca, la cual tenía las mangas enrolladas hasta los codos, dándole un toque casual al siempre elegante demonio, sumado a su cabello, que estaba recogido en una coleta, haciéndolo ver más atractivo.

Ante su pensamiento, Angel se puso nervioso. 

―Disculpa la interrupción, querido, pero la fiesta acaba de terminar y apenas he tenido tiempo de venir a darte esto.

Angel bajó la mirada a las manos de Alastor que se estiraban hacía él mientras sostenían una caja envuelta. Un regalo.

―Oh, claro, pasa ―dijo mientras se hacía a un lado y Alastor pasaba aun con la caja en manos para ponerla después sobre la cama de la araña.

Angel se acercó a la cama después de cerrar la puerta, con un gesto de sus manos, Alastor le pidió que abriera el regalo. Angel, con duda de lo que podría contener adentro, desenvolvió la caja. Cuando la abrió se encontró con una caja de la tienda Rosie, dentro había un abrigo rosa junto a unos guantes a juego.

―¡Woah! Esto es muy hermoso... y caro, no sé qué decir, Al ―Angel lo miró―. Gracias. Ahora me siento mal de no haberlo pensado y no tener yo un regalo para ti.

―No te preocupes, querido, sólo es un presente, no esperaba nada ―dijo el ciervo.

―Aun así debería darte algo a cambio, ya sabes como… ―Angel le dio una sonrisa lujuriosa.

―Lo que seas que estés pensando, no ―respondió rápidamente el demonio radio. 

Angel soltó una carcajada. ―Bueno, lo intente.

Ambos guardaron silencio, para sorpresa de Angel, no era incómodo. ―Bueno, es momento de que retire ―dijo Alastor mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la puerta.

―¡Al! ―Lo llamó Angel, el otro demonio se detuvo y volteó―. Cantare para ti ―dijo la araña mientras sonreía―. No es demasiado, ni tan caro como lo que me has dado, pero quiero hacerlo, como un regalo.

El demonio ciervo guardó silencio por unos segundos mientras su sonrisa se volvía más genuina y real.

―Eso sería encantador, Angel ―dijo Alastor usando una voz más real que la acostumbrada.

Cuando Alastor abandono la habitación, Angel sólo pudo tirarse de espaldas a la cama, mientras una gran sonrisa se posaba en sus labios y su corazón latía a una velocidad impresionante, queriendo escapar de su pecho para ir tras el demonio de cabello rojo.

Cerrando sus ojos, Angel pensó que tal vez la navidad ya no era tan horrible como antes.

**Author's Note:**

> *La canción utilizada es The Carol de LOONA, mientras la escuchaba pensé en este oneshot. ~
> 
> Vaya, realmente no espere que en verdad terminara una historia de navidad para navidad, nunca lo logro. De todas maneras, ¡gracias por leer!  
> Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia, también les deseo feliz navidad, que la pasen bien y coman deliciosa comida. Disfruten mucho estos días. ~
> 
> Nos leemos pronto con alguna actualización en los fics que tengo, hasta entonces.


End file.
